


The Queen to His Jester

by Avatard_1992



Category: Avatar (Swedish Band), Johannes Eckerstrom - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: Blair is a writer from Sweden back on a book tour. She sees Johannes and feels like he is familiar to her. How will she react when she finds out how?





	1. Chapter 1

Blair’s P.O.V.

Here I am back in Gothenburg, Sweden, my hometown. This is the first time I have been back home in a few years. I traveled to America to pursue my dream of becoming a writer. Now, I am on my very first book tour and Gothenburg is the last stop. My book Blood Fire Equinox has made the best-sellers list. As I walked down the street, I passed the old bookstore where I used to work in high school. I figured since I was here I would go in for old time’s sake. Once inside I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of old leather and paper, this was it I was home.

Then a familiar voice says, “Well look what the cat dragged in.” It was my former employer Mr. Blackburn. “Hello Mr. Blackburn. I see the place hasn’t changed much.” “Oh, you know me dearie I’m old fashioned. You have done very well for yourself Blair, a best-selling author.” “Thanks. It still seems a bit odd to me to be recognized in public.” “Well you may as well get used to that sweetheart.” I nod saying, “I hope you don’t mind if I look around.” “By all means. You are always welcome Blair.” Then I wandered through the shelves, thinking back to that nerdy girl with a big dream. As I rounded a corner I beheld a pleasant, but shocking sight. There with my book in his hand was a very attractive man. He was tall, had long black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes behind eye glasses. Ugh I have a weakness for men who wear glasses. The beautiful stranger casually strolls over to the register purchasing the book. After a brief chat with Mr. Blackburn he walks out. I ask, “Who was that?” “Oh, that was Johannes. He is one of my best customers. He came by the store quite a bit when you worked here. I thought you would remember him. “Now that I think about it he did look familiar, but something told me the reason was different from Mr. Blackburn’s. “I thought he looked familiar. I have to go, but it was good to see you again.” “You too love.” This is going to drive me crazy, but I will figure out how I know Johannes. 

Johannes’ P.O.V.

I’ve only just started reading Blood Fire Equinox, but I already cannot put it down. Whoever Blair Karlsson is, she is one hell of a writer. I must’ve lost track of the time because the guys were blowing up my phone. We had a show tonight and if I didn’t hurry I was going to be late. Finally, I got to the venue and I say, “Sorry I’m late. I got lost in a delightful book.” Kungen shakes his head replying, “You and your books.” I go to the mirror and apply my make-up. “What’s the title of the book?” “Blood Fire Equinox.” “Oh, by Blair Karlsson. That book is great. She seems to draw inspiration from Anne Rice and Bram Stoker”, Henrik adds. “I got that vibe too.” The conversation ends as we get ready to take the stage.

Blair’s P.O.V.

Another thing I have missed about home is the music scene. Sweden has some great metal bands. One of my favorites is playing in town tonight, Sabaton. Their opener is a band called Avatar, maybe I’ll like them as well. The people I work with don’t know this side of me. I keep my tattoos covered and my make-up minimal, but not tonight. I fully intend to let loose and enjoy myself. The last concert I went to seems like forever ago, and it feels good to do that again.

When I arrived at the venue it was still early and not many people were waiting. Soon they opened the doors letting everyone in and I was in the front. Avatar came out and I loved their outfits. It looked like they were going for a carnival theme. The singer’s make up was awesome too, like a sexy evil jester. I had that familiar feeling again when I looked at him, but I couldn’t possibly know him…….could I? He says into the mic, “We are Avatar and this first one is called Hail the Apocalypse.” After that they played Torn Apart, Smells Like a Freakshow, New Land, Bloody Angel, and several more. They kept my attention every second. I made a mental note to look them up and add them to my playlist. Once Avatar was done Sabaton came out and rocked the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Johannes’ P.O.V.

After the show I went home and washed off the face paint. I tried going to sleep, but I couldn’t. I picked Blood Fire Equinox back up and resumed reading it. This is without a doubt the best book I’ve read in a long time. Her name, Blair Karlsson sounds so familiar. For the life of me I couldn’t place it. I grab my laptop and google her. She is from Gothenburg, but I don’t know if that is why I know her name. I also noticed she is doing a book signing at Blackburn’s Books next week. I must meet the woman who wrote such a terrific book.

*One week later*

Currently, I was waiting in line to meet Blair. I was slightly nervous I must admit. This must be how our fans feel waiting to meet the guys and me. As I got closer, I could see her, and she was quite beautiful. Her long burgundy hair framed her face perfectly, and those eyes of hers were like emeralds. Finally, I was face-to-face with her. She asks, “Who do I make it out to?” “Johannes.” She signed the book and flashed a beautiful smile as she handed it back. “Anything else?” Nervously I say, “I know you probably don’t get involved with fans, but I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something.” Smiling again Blair replies, “Sure I’d love to.” I gesture in front of me saying, “After you”, as we left.

Blair’s P.O.V.

Johannes is such a gentleman. He is right normally I don’t get personally involved with my readers, but for him I can make an exception. He is a very good-looking man, probably the most attractive I’ve ever seen. We got to this little coffee shop on the corner. Once we were inside we ordered our drinks and sat down. Johannes asks, “So how did you decide to become a writer?” “Well I guess I’ve been writing my whole life. My mother insists that I was born with a pen in my hand. Anyway, I’ve always wanted to be like Anne Rice. She is my all-time favorite author, but I also like Stephen King, Bram Stoker, and Edgar Allan Poe.” “Wow. Me too.” “Enough about me though. Tell me about yourself Johannes.” “I may as well come right out with it. The main thing I can tell you about me is that I am a singer in a band.” “What’s the band name?” “Avatar.” “No way!!!!!!!! I was at the show the other night. You were amazing. Johannes your vocals are insane. I love how you can go from a low gravely tone to a deep death growl.” “Thanks Blair. That means a lot.” I looked at my watch saying, “I have to go.” “Wait. I’d like to see you again.” Smiling I reply, “Give me your phone.” He does, and I put my number in as I say, “Hope to hear from you soon.” “You will.” Then I head home smiling like an idiot.

Once I arrived home I was still in my good mood. I was very much looking forward to hearing from Johannes. As we sat there talking, he listened to every word I said. Finding a man like that these days is rare and shouldn’t go unclaimed. I found myself wondering how it was such a fine man was still single, but maybe his profession has a lot to do with it. Every time I see him I get the feeling I know him. If only I knew his last name, then I could know for sure. I figured I could do an internet search and typed in Johannes Avatar. Sure enough, his picture was there and so was the last name Eckerstrom. That had to be it. I had an old high school year book and flipped through it, and there he was. His hair was shorter, but it was him. I unknowingly connected with my old high school crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Blair knows why Johannes is familiar. Will she tell him? How will he react if she does?


	3. Chapter 3

Blair’s P.O.V.  
I still couldn’t believe my discovery and didn’t know what to do. I needed someone to talk to, so my old roommate Serena was coming over. Soon she arrives asking, “What’s wrong?” “Well basically I reconnected with someone from my past.” “Who?” “My high school crush Johannes Eckerstrom.” “The hot goth guy? How?” “I saw him at the book store where I worked and had a familiar feeling that I had met him before. Then he came to my book signing and asked me out.” “What does he do now?” “He is the front man of a band called Avatar.” “Hmmmm. I’ll have to give them a listen.” “Should I tell Johannes what I found out?” “Did he remember you?” “I don’t know. He could have the same feeling I did with him and not know why just like me.” “Just for argument’s sake I would tell him.” “I will then.” “Well Blair I should go. It was good to see you again.” You too”, I reply as she leaves.  
Not too long after that, I got a text from my publicist saying the advance for my next book has been approved. I had a year and a half to write it, but I had no idea what to write about yet. As I sat there thinking about some possible ideas I got another text. This one was from Johannes.  
J: Hey beautiful. Free tonight?  
B: Yes I am.  
J: Awesome. Pick you up at 7?  
B: Sure. See you then 


	4. Chapter 4

My heart began to pound in my chest as I thought about how he would take my news. Shaking off my nerves I go get ready for my date. This is the first time I have been out with a guy in a while. Hopefully this will lead to more between Johannes and I, like I wanted so long ago.  
Johannes’ P.O.V.  
I was so happy Blair said yes. Before I sent that text, I argued with myself about how to word it. I was just about ready when John came in asking, “Where are you off to?” “I have a date with Blair.” “The writer?” “Uh-huh.” “Well have fun and use protection.” I shake my head as he leaves. I think it will be a little while before things get that far assuming this date goes well. I am starting to like her a lot. In some ways it’s like I already know her. Finally, I am satisfied with my appearance I grab my keys, and phone before leaving. I arrived at Blair’s knocking on the door. She answers it and her appearance floored me, she was beautiful. I had a fun date in mind for tonight and hoped Blair would like it. I figured we needed to escape from being adults for a while. Blair asks, “Where are we going?” “That’s a surprise.” “Not even a hint?” “Nope.” When we reached our destination her eyes lit up as she asked, “Really?” We were going to an indoor trampoline park.  
Once inside we were in awe of the place, it was awesome. We both took off our shoes and she says, “I’ll race you”, then takes off running. I run after her, but she beats me to it and I say, “No fair you had a head start.” Blair sticks out her tongue and I say, “That’s it. You asked for it.” She jumps away and I catch up to her very quickly tackling her to the ground. I begin tickling her and she says between laughs, “Johannes s-s-st-stop I ca-can’t b-b-br-breathe. Hahahahahaha.” “Okay. We’re even now.” We jumped some more then she sat down in a corner and I asked, “Are you okay?” She nods saying, “Johannes I need to ask you something.” “Okay.” “In the time we’ve spent together have I seemed familiar to you?” “Yes, but I don’t know why.” “I do. We went to high school together.” “Huh. That explains it then.” “That’s not all. I had a huge crush on you.” “Wow. This is unbelievable. Blair, I had a crush on you too.” “Really?” I nod, and she asks, “Why didn’t you ask me out then?” “You were always more popular than me and I wasn’t exactly the most normal person.” “Johannes that didn’t change how I felt. In fact, you being different was what caused me to have feelings for you. I thought you were so cute. You were very shy and sweet, just like you are now. The only difference is you are a man now. You are a fine man Johannes.” “Thank you, Blair, and you are a gorgeous woman.” Soon after that we left and went for a walk.  
Blair’s P.O.V.  
As Johannes and I walked we passed this restaurant playing music outside. I stopped and listened to it. The song playing was one of my favorites by CKY Head For a Breakdown. Johannes asks, “What is it?” “It’s one of my favorite songs.” “You want to dance?” “We’re in the middle of the street.” “So what? Come on Blair dance with me.” I agree as he takes my hand spinning me around then pulls me close. When the song ends he dips me and we hear applause. The people at the restaurant were watching. We went back to Johannes’ car and he drove me home. Before I got out he says, “I’ve been fighting the urge to do this all night.” He leans over kissing me and I thought I was dreaming for a second, but then kissed back. When we pulled away he asks, “When am I gonna see you again?” “Maybe this weekend.” We kissed again then I got out and went inside. That kiss was even better than I imagined it would be. I am falling hard for Johannes.


	5. Chapter 5

Johannes’ P.O.V.

I had such a wonderful time with Blair the other night. My head was still reeling from that kiss. The next time I see her I fully intend on asking her to be my girlfriend. The more I thought about it, the more I wished I had in high school. Her coming back into my life is one of the best things to ever happen to me. I finished her book and was looking forward to her next one. Speaking of Blair, she just texted me. She wants to have a movie day at her place.

So, I got ready and made my way to Blair’s. I arrived and knocked on the door. When she answered it, I was floored by what she was wearing. It was just a tank top and jeans, but the way they fit her body was insane. Blair has curves for days. Now I am really going to have to control myself. She went to the kitchen coming back with some snacks and drinks saying, “I hear you are a South Park fan.” “Yeah very much so.” “Have you ever seen the movie?” “I didn’t know there was a movie.” “Well I guess I know what we’re watching first.” She grabs the bowl of popcorn sitting on the couch. I felt her move closer to me as I put my arm around her while the movie started.

Blair’s P.O.V.

As we watched the movie I couldn’t get enough of hearing Johannes laugh. It was one of the most beautiful sounds to ever grace my ears. Soon the movie ended, and we began watching Deathgasm. Johannes turns to me about halfway through it saying, “Blair I need to ask you something.” “Go ahead.” “Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” I was shocked, but pleased. I had been hoping for this to happen and replied, “Yes Johannes, I will.” “I’m so glad to hear you say that Blair. You’ve made me so happy.” “Johannes, I have wanted this for such a long time, but I never thought it would happen. Yet here you are.” “Yeah and I’m all yours.” Then he kissed me, this time I felt his tongue against mine. Holy hell he was a great kisser. When we pulled away I said, “Wow.” “You too.” “Blair, I love you.” I almost teared up because I’ve waited so long to hear those words. Finally, I replied, “I love you too Johannes.” For the first time in my life I felt complete. Not many people get another chance with their “one that got away”, but I did, and I couldn’t be happier. Johannes Eckerstrom was finally mine.

We watched one more movie then Johannes says, “I should go.” “I wish you didn’t have to.” “I know baby, but the guys and I have an early rehearsal tomorrow. I’ll see you again soon. I love you.” “I love you.” Then with one last kiss he left. Not too long after, I was sitting at my computer then it hit me. I had inspiration for my next book Johannes and me. Well, not really us just characters that are similar and set in a different time. As for a title, I began thinking back to Johannes’ stage make up and smiled to myself. Then I typed the title, “The Queen to His Jester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you guys think. Hope you like it.


End file.
